New Divas
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They are the new Divas that are instantly got into a rivarly with BOTH versions of Nexus. & the most ironic part of it all, they are the sisters of two members of Nexus.


Well, it was another Monday night, which only means that it was time that Raw was coming up soon and Alison was sitting in her office, trying to figure out how the hell to control her brand! First, she's got a Diva who has the WWE Championship and is having her rivalry with a superstar spill off screen, second of all, she got Cena basically trying to murder Nexus whenever he gets the chance to.

Alison ran her hands through her blonde hair and sighed a frustrated sigh before hearing a knock. "Come in," Alison said as she saw two girls walk into her office and lightly closed the girl. The first girl had dark brown hair, almost blackish hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a Skeleton Birds Corset Tee, Tripp Black Tail Bleated Mini Skirt and Iron Fist Muerte Punk Tall Fug Boots in Charcoal. The second girl had pink, black and blonde hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a Mad Maxxx Robo Wrecker Tee, Motor Monte Negro-Engineer Striped Jeans and Iron Fist Motopsycho Tall Fug Boots. "Hello Miss Bernier, you wanted to see us?" The first girl asked.

"Yes ladies, but please call me Alison," She said as the two girls sat on the chairs in front of the Pittsburgh native's desk. "Now, you're Raw's new Divas right?" She asked.

"Yes Alison," The second girl said.

"Mind telling me your names because Vince didn't even bother sending me your contracts and such," Alison said.

"I'm Hope Hennig," The girl with almost black hair said.

"I'm Roxanna Rotunda," The pink hair girl said.

"Huh, we got third generation Divas, or in your case Roxanna fourth if I'm not mistaken," Alison said. "Anyways, Vince probably ran this over with you two earlier but you'll be debuting tonight against Nexus 2.0's Ashley and Samantha and—"

"Sorry to cut you off Alison but there are _two _Nexuses?" Hope asked.

"Yeah," Alison said. "Shocked?"

"I thought that there was only _one _Nexus?" Roxanna asked.

"Yeah, but apparently I signed on their sisters or something," Alison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wow—don't you get annoyed by both of them?" Hope asked.

"You get used to it after awhile, anyways, before we get _more _off topic, so you'll be making your debut against them two, and before I go on, do you two got your single competition theme song choices and possibly a tag team theme song?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, my single theme song is World so Cold by Three Days Grace," Hope said.

"Mine is Animal by Ke$ha and our tag team theme song is Booty Call by Brokencyde," Roxanna said.

"Alright, I'll give it to the theme song guy before your match, and as for your actual match, after your match, which'll your team win, don't matter who gets the pin fall, the rest of Nexus 2.0 would come out, and then the leader Vanessa would say something like 'Even though it's your debut here on Monday Night Raw, me and the rest of Nexus 2.0 are already finding you worthy people to join our ranks. So what's your choice ladies? Join Nexus 2.0 and getting an automatic Unified Divas Championship opportunity, or staying as a nobody and not only have Nexus 2.0 on your back, but also The Nexus,'." Alison said.

"Wow," Hope commented.

"Yeah, but then the storyline progresses into like three weeks or so, you'll be aligning yourself with the WWE Champion and the Unified Divas Champion and her best friend into taking out Nexus 2.0, and as for Nexus is concerned, you'll be aligning yourself with most of the superstars," Alison said.

"Alright, anything else?" Roxanna asked.

"No, that's it for now, get ready for your tag match, good luck and have fun on Monday Night Raw," Alison said as Roxanna and Hope left her office.

**.x.**

"This Divas tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing Nexus 2.0, Ashley and Samantha!"

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

_Getting Away with Murder _played as Ashley and Samantha walked down the ramp wearing Nexus 2.0 shirts and Nexus 2.0 armbands on their left bicep, dark blue skinny jeans and white and black Converse shoes. When they got to the ring, they did a sexy pose then waited for Hope and Roxanna.

_**Oh baby girl you got me so mixed up inside  
I don't know if I can't handle this…  
So baby tell me what I gotta do to make it right…  
I promise I'm not scandalous**_

"And their opponents, making their debut on Monday Night Raw, the team of Hope and Roxy!"

_Booty Call _by _Brokencyde _played as Hope and Roxanna made their entrances to the ring. When they got in the ring, they posed fore the fans and the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF to the End**

The two legal people were Roxanna and Samantha and then Roxanna got on the top rope and did a moonsault and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Hope and Roxy!"

The ref raised their hands in the air as the two girls celebrated their victories until _Getting Away with Murder _played then the rest of Nexus 2.0 came out to the ring. When they got inside the ring, the blonde-bitchy looking one—which would probably be Vanessa started to speak with somewhat of a British sounding accent and said, "Hope and Roxy are your names, right ladies?" She asked then Hope and Roxy nodded _yes. _"Well, congratulations on your win ladies, even though it's just your debut on Monday Night Raw, you two have already impressed me, and it takes _a lot _to impress me, and because of that, me and the rest of Nexus 2.0 have already decided that you are worthy to join our ranks. What is your choice ladies? Join Nexus 2.0 and have an automatic Unified Divas Championship opportunity? Or staying as a nobody and not only having Nexus 2.0 on your back but also having The Nexus on your backs,"

Hope got a mic and said, "Vanessa is your name, right?" Vanessa nodded yeah before Hope continued to say, "You know what? Even though me and Roxy are new to Monday Night Raw, we already know the tactics that your blonde skank ass and the rest of your brainless zombie team does to the Divas on Monday Night Raw, and if Roxy would agree with me, we'll say: NO. WAY. IN. HELL!" Hope said as she was in Vanessa's face.

Vanessa raised the mic in her hand before saying, "Hope, you do not know that you _just _made the _biggest _mistake of your life," Before _Getting Away with Murder _started up as Nexus 2.0 made their way out of the ring and into the back.

As Hope and Roxanna were staring down Nexus 2.0, they could hear the commentators Michael Cole and Punk comment on what they had just witness between the nine Divas.

"I agree with Vanessa. Hope and Roxy had made the biggest mistake by not joining Nexus 2.0. I mean, they could've had backup whenever they have arrogant punks such as Haylie that decide to jump them from behind," Cole commented.

"Cole do you ever shut up?" Punk asked. "Even though Hope and Roxy had said no to Vanessa's offer to join Nexus 2.0, I have a feeling that this would create one of the best Diva rivalries in WWE History, and would also create one of the best Diva/Superstar rivalries ever in WWE History," Punk said.

"Even better than the Haylie/Miz rivalry?" Cole asked.

"Well, 2nd best Diva/Superstar rivalry in WWE History," Punk corrected themselves.


End file.
